


Once is all it takes

by Dark_Bookworm



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bookworm/pseuds/Dark_Bookworm
Summary: Lucifer and Dan have a One-Night Stand with unforeseen consequences.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 32
Kudos: 155





	1. Expecting

Dan

Groaning Dan reached towards the nightstand to put out the glaring alarm coming from his phone. All he wanted to do was turn over and sleep for another couple of hours, but the criminals of LA waited for no one. Fuck. Why did he agree to a night at LUX. Everything hurt, his head was killing him. He definitely needed some aspirin, otherwise there was no way he would survive work. Just trying to sit up seemed like to much. Suddenly a hand pulled him back into warm, strong and very male chest. His eyes flew open and he saw...a bedroom. Clothes, his clothes were scattered all over the floor. The sheets he was laying on were impossibly soft and the view of the city was incredible. It was also a view he had seen before, just not from this particular room. No,no,no,no,no...Had he really been that drunk? Did he actually have sex with...  
''Daniel stop it. You're thinking way to loudly.''  
Yes, he had, he had had sex with Lucifer Morningstar. And they definitely did have sex. Apart from the fact that they were both naked, Dan could feel a familiar, not entirely unpleasant ache in his...lower regions. He really had Lucifer be the Top. There was no way he was gonna live this down. The man will tell everyone what happened and Dan would have to work at another precinct so he wouldn't die of the teasing.  
''Relax Daniel.'', Lucifer said.  
''Easy for you to say. You're not gonna be the laughing stock of the whole precinct.'', he snapped.  
The detective could practically feel those eyes looking him up and down before, finally, Lucifer said ''If you don't want them to know, I won't tell them.''  
''Really?'', Dan asked ''But you hate lying.'' And he hated him. Why would he keep their night to himself just because he asked him to.  
''I won't be lying. There is no reason to tell them we had sex unless they specifically ask if you and I spent a night together. And even that wording can mean many things.'', he explained.   
The human felt his muscles relax and slightly leaned into Lucifers embrace. Of course the man was comfortable as well. ''Thank you.'', he whispered.  
''No problem.'', his hand had started to slightly move through Dans hair. It felt good, his eyes slid shut. A sigh escaped him as he snuggled closer to the warm body behind him. Lucifer chuckled into his ear. Yeah this is to weird. He needed to get home before the other man could tempt him into another tumble in the sheets. Quickly he pulled away from Lucifer and started to put on his clothes. ''I should be going, I have a ton of paperwork waiting for me. See you at the station.'', the detective practically fled towards the elevator. When the doors closed Dan released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was an Ass. Lucifer had been nothing but kind and considerate to him and he just ran out on him. Maybe he could apologize later at work. That would be okay right? 

About 3 Months later

Another morning another alarm. It was getting harder and harder to summon the willpower to get up int the morning. He loved his job, he really did, but over the last couple of days Dan seemed to only loose energy. Yawning he slowly shuffled his way over to the bathroom. He was about to jump into the shower when suddenly he had to rush over to the toilet. There was nothing in his stomach so nothing came up, but his body didn't seem to care. He sat there on the cold tile floor having to dry heave for a few minutes. He'd like to say it was the first time but it started to happen more and more in the past few weeks. It sucked. Finally it stopped. On shaky legs Dan managed to crawl into the shower and turned it on. God, he felt miserable. He probably looked like it too. The warm water started to relax his muscles and he leaned back and let his head gently hit the wall behind him. Closing his eyes he just stood there, enjoying the small comfort. The water felt wonderful an he wanted to stay, but he had to get to work. After drying himself off, he started to put on his clothes. Just as he was about to close the button on his jeans he couldn't. What the Hell? No matter how many times he tried and in whatever shape he twisted himself, he just couldn't do it. Looking down he saw a small bump. When did he gain weight? And how did he gain it? He didn't really change anything. He pretty much ate the same. Well he did indulge himself in one jar, or three, of peanut butter in the past few weeks. But he kept going to the gym, just as many time as always. Shaking his head he dragged out the biggest pair of jeans he owned. He'll have to worry about this later. 

Walking through the station doors Dan slowly sipped his Tea. For some reason Coffee didn't have it's usual appeal. Not that is bothered him. Maybe taking a small break from caffeine would do him good. His day went by without a hitch. Don't get him wrong, he loved pursuing criminals and getting justice, however a day of paperwork had it's own charm. Sure it wasn't fun to be kneedeep in paper but it was also a must so no one could get free because of a bureaucratic technicality. Finally when he was sure he wasn't seeing straight anymore he looked at the clock. His shift was over. Before he left he stopped by Ella. It was always fun to have a conversation with her. Her happy and bubbly personality just made ever day better, o matter how it started out. Just as he was walking to his car Dan remembered that he had next to nothing in his fridge. So, he drove to a market that he knew was still open. Yawning he gently pushed the cart threw the sections. Just when he reached the meat counter he immediately had to give it a wide berth. With difficulty he swallowed down the urge to vomit all over the place. What the Hell? Quickly he finished his shopping and if he bought a peanut butter chocolate bar no one needed to know that. As he was packing his groceries in his car his gaze fell upon the pharmacy across the street. Shutting his trunk with a loud thud, Dan made his way towards the still open pharmacy. Cruising the aisles in search for something that would help settle his stomach he stopped abruptly. Slowly he turned towards the home pregnancy kits. At once all the things that didn't quite make sense over the past few weeks appeared before his inner eye in almost terrifying clarity. Fatigue, sore muscles, a peanut butter craving, for the lack of a better word morning sickness and just now the urge to vomit just from the thought of raw meat. It almost sounded like...But no that...That was impossible. There is no way for him to be...to even think he could be...No. Really Dan are you completely loosing your mind now or what? Looking down at his tiny bump hidden underneath the slightly baggy shirt, he couldn't help but think...maybe. No matter how impossible it seemed, something in him couldn't let go of the, completely absurd idea.   
''Do you need help picking one out?'', a woman asked him.   
Turning around it felt as though his face was on fire. ''Excuse me?'', the detective choked out.  
The salesclerk gave him a friendly smile ''Do you need help picking one out? Sometimes it's hard picking the right one. There are quite a lot.''  
Dan cleared his throat ''Yes it is. My Wife was the one who bought the test when she was expecting. I just came home and she had already taken it.'' There was no need to tell her they were divorced by now.   
The woman, her name tag said Carly, chuckled ''And now you are being sent for this one?''  
''Not exactly. I have noticed her having symptoms she has had during her first pregnancy. I just happen to be in the market across the street when I looked over. So I thought, we might as well...know.'', he shrugged his shoulders.  
Carly gave him another small smile and handed him a test ''I recommend this one. From what I have read this one is one of the most accurate ones. Your welcome to keep looking of course.'' He took the test and she walked towards the cash register. Silently he stared at the row of tests hanging in front of him. Screw it. If there was nothing, he could still go see a doctor and find out whats really wrong with him. Quickly he grabbed two more test and bought all three. Carly waved at him as he left, wishing him and his wife good luck. Back in his car he still couldn't believe he just bought not one but three pregnancy tests. Dan was so out of sorts he basically drove home on autopilot. Even as he put away the groceries he could only think about the tests on his coffee table. Before he knew what e was doing he filled a huge glass with water and took a second one with him. Much to soon Dan felt need to use the bathroom. Standing there, in front of his toilet he wondered how women even do this. Trying not to think about what he was doing he took the glass and peed into it until it was halfway filled. For the rest of his business he used the toilet. After washing his hands he unpacked all three pregnancy tests and dipped them into the glass one after the other. He flushed down the content of the glass, put the tests in a towel and washed his hands. As soon as he put down the towel next to him on the couch he switched on the TV. For a few minutes Dan almost managed to forget about what he just done. Maybe Lucifers delusion and rubbed off on him and he really had finally lost his mind. Wait...Lucifer. Lucifer was the last person he'd had sex with. Lucifer who was always saying he always told the truth, who always insisted on the fact that he was the...the Devil. His breathing sped up. No, no, no! It can't be. He can't be. Cause if he really was the Devil that would mean Dan was...could be...No. Before his thoughts could spiral any more out of control he dared to look towards the tests. He looked slowly at all three. His eyes flickered from one to the other and back again. All three of them showed two stripes. If he remembered correctly two stripes meant pregnant. He could feel his heartbeat speed up. It was impossible and yet everything to the contrary stared him in the face. Looking down at his watch he decided to try it and picked up his phone. It beeped for a few seconds and then a mans voice answered him ''This is Dr. Jeff Randall.''  
''Hey Dr. Randall, it's Dan Espinoza.'', Dan told the other man.  
''Ahhh, Daniel so nice to hear from you. Why are you calling me on my private number?''  
He could heard the smile in the older mans voice. Dan knew Dr. Randall since he was a little boy. There was no other Doctor the detective could trust with this. ''Because it is kind of delicate, an emergency of sorts. I know it's late and you probably already closed up your praxis but could I come by?'', he asked.  
There was a warmth in Jeffs voice ''Of course. I will see you in a few minutes.''

A few minutes later Dan stood in front of Dr. Randalls clinic. They made some light conversation as Jeff led him down to one of the rooms. Sitting down on the hospital bed the older man looked at him with patience. Finally Dan started to talk ''What I am going to tell you...it's going to sound crazy and believe me I know how crazy. I have noticed some weird symptoms today and I know it's impossible but I need you to do an ultrasound.''  
The Doctor simply smiled ''And have you brought the lady I am supposed to perform it on?''  
Dan shook his head and whispered ''I need you to do it...on me.''  
The older man raised one of his brows ''Daniel, you are a man. You have always been a man.''  
''I know, believe me I know. Please just do me this favor and if I am wrong I will let you do every possible test on earth to me to find out whats wrong.'', he pleaded.  
The Doctor could see how serious his patient was and silently gathered the devices to perform an ultrasound ''Please lift up your shirt, the gel might be a little cold.''  
Dan did what he was told. And didn't even flinch when the cold gel was spread onto his stomach. He couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe that he let the Doctor he's known all his life perform an ultrasound on him to find out if he's... A few minutes passed in which Dan tried to keep his breathing under control and Dr. Randall looking at the ultrasound monitor. Suddenly he stopped, which was followed by a gasp. The detective took a deep breath and looked to the monitor. It was small, barely recognizable but yet so clearly a baby that he couldn't help but let his mouth fall open. The pregnancy tests he could explain away. This however, this was real, this was a baby...his baby. Dr. Randall flipped a switch and the audio turned on. A second or two later there was small thudding noise. It took him a moment to realise that he was hearing the heartbeat. He let out a gasp himself and a tear rolled down his face. He could feel his lips stretch into a huge smile. A love he only ever felt once before rushed through him. The same love he had for Trixie. How could he not love this baby, his baby. No matter how it happened, he was...pregnant. He truly was carrying a child.  
Even Jeff couldn't hold back a small smile ''I have no idea how this happened but now that you really are expecting, I wish for you to come see me every four weeks. You are just about three months along. We need to keep a close eye on you since I have no idea how difficult this pregnancy could become.''  
Dan nodded, still staring at the monitor ''Would you mind printing two copies of the sonogram.''  
The older man gave him a nod ''Of course. Which brings me to my next question, is there another father?''  
His eyes widened. The other father had to be Lucifer, the Devil himself. It could only be him. Dan swallowed before answering ''There is, but he doesn't know. I didn't even know before now.''  
Jeff gently cleaned up his stomach and gave him the two copies ''It would probably best if I meet him as well. If anything changes or you feel suddenly worse you can call me, always.''  
Dan took the copies and hugged the older man ''Thank you. Dr. Randall I hate to even ask this but I can trust that you won't tell anybody about this?''  
''Of course you can. You are my patient and therefore I am forbidden to relay any information regarding your medical information.'', Jeff told him.  
Once Dan was back in his car he could feel himself starting to freak out. The Devil was real. Heaven was real and Hell too. He had slept with the King of Hell and good God he had liked it. What was Lucifer going to do once he finds out about the child? What was Dan gonna do about the child. Putting his hand on his tiny bump he just felt lost. He needed to talk to someone, he needed...Wait, Lucifer talked to someone, a therapist. Chloe had started to hang out with her too. What was her name again. Dr. Linda...Martin. That's it. Taking out his phone he started to search for her number when he noticed how late it was. She wasn't going to be in her office. And he didn't have her private number. Even if he could reach her, there was no guarantee that she knew the truth. His gaze fell onto the copies he'd put next to him onto the passenger seat. The truth...Now that Dan knew the truth there was one other person who deserved the truth as well. Starting the car he couldn't believe he was about to go into the Devils lair willingly. He was completely scared out of his mind but he found that it wasn't necessarily because of the whole 'the Devil being real' thing. It was more the uncertainty of the whole situation. How did he become pregnant? How difficult will this pregnancy be? How will he deliver the child? And how will Lucifer react? All these thoughts flew around in his brain on the way to LUX. As soon as he was inside he looked around. Lucifer wasn't there. Quickly he walked towards the elevator and used it to get to his loft. The man, no the Devil himself turned around upon hearing the ding of his elevator ''Daniel, what a surprise. Can I get you a drink?''  
The other man was already at the bar when Dan finally found his voice ''No thanks. Lucifer I need to talk to you. It's important.''  
Lucifer walked back towards him gestured to join him on his couch. Once they were seated he asked ''What is it?''  
The human wasn't sure how to or where to begin. He decided to pull out the copies of the sonogram and handed one to Lucifer. The other man took it and looked at it with confusion ''You managed to knock up some poor unsuspecting young Lady? Daniel, I am shocked.''  
Dan chuckled despite himself but right away his nerves returned ''No...I...I haven't. I don't really know how to say this. Lucifer, I...I know the truth. I know you're really the...The Devil.''  
Lucifer still smiled at him ''Well what made you admit the truth, finally I might add. I have never hidden it from any of you.''  
''Yes, well...'', probably best to just come out and say it, Dan thought and took a deep breath ''The reason that I admitted the truth is...the picture in your hand. What you have in your hands is not just a sonogram of a baby...It's the sonogram of...our baby. Lucifer, I am pregnant.''


	2. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifers reaction to the News.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add that this takes place after Season 3. However Dan did not have a Thing with the real Charlotte Richards. With Lucis Mom yes, with Charlotte no.

Lucifer

All he could hear was a static noise. He heard the words Dan had said, however Lucifer didn't seem to process them. Looking down at the picture in his hands he wanted to deny everything. His hands started to slightly tremble. Even his voice sounded shaky ''You're joking.''  
''Lucifer, I wouldn't joke about something this...big.'', Dan said.  
No, Daniel really wouldn't. The human was way to...good and ernest for that. Panic. All Lucifer could feel was panic and fear. How in all the worlds did he became pregnant? Oh Father, he was gonna be a Dad. He couldn't be a Dad. Look at what happened to his own family, what they did to him. How could he possible be a Dad, a good Dad. Look at his life. He ran from his kingdom, he had ran from a relationship with the Detective. What would he do once the baby was actually here. With his track record how could he guarantee to be there for...h...the child. Did he want to be there for the child? Could he be there for the child? Did Daniel even want him to be a part in the childs life. His mind kept spinning and spinning downward and his breathing sped up. ''No,no,no,no...I can't be...You can't be. Daniel it is not...Just no!'', he managed to choke out. No longer able to sit still the Devil jumped up and started to pace back and forth. Daniel had to be wrong. That was the only explanation. Finally he stopped moving and cleared his throat ''I don't know what kind of a joke you are trying to play here but it won't work. You can't trick the Devil.''  
Daniel looked at him with apprehension and stood up to gently put his hands on his shoulders ''Lucifer, stop spinning. It is not a joke or a trick. You need to take a breath.''  
''Take a breath. How do you expect me to take a breath when you are trying to trick me.''  
The human carefully took ahold of one of the Angels hands and slowly let it rest over the small bump. His gaze fell on to Lucifers face and he whispered ''Do you feel that? That is a baby...our baby...your child. This is real.''  
Daniels skin felt warm underneath his hand, just like it did that night three months ago. But underneath that he felt something else...It was like a...pulsing heart. It wasn't the childs heartbeat, not exactly, but it was familiar. Staring at the others stomach like he could see the child he concentrated on the pulsing. A few moments went by...until it hit him. ''I can feel it...'', Lucifer breathed ''The baby...it's...it's like me and nothing like me at all. It's half Angel. I can feel its power. But it's so...pure...so innocent.''  
Daniels eyes widened and stared down at his bump ''Half Angel? Power?''  
A watery smile broke out on the Devils face ''Yes. It's strong and Good...and mine.''  
He was going to be a father, he thought smiling. He was going to be a father, his smile slid right of his face. ''I can't be a father.'', he blurted out ''I don't know how to. Look at me. I am the example of bad parenting. How am I supposed to be a good father.''  
''I felt the same way when we found out about Trixie. It is scary and it is huge. And yes it will change your life forever but the love you will have for your child will make everything worth it. Believe me, the first time you hold this baby you will feel a love you have never felt before.'', Daniel smiled ''That you are scared of being a bad father, is exactly why you are, at least, being a trying one. And trying is all that counts, that an not giving up. And I know you Lucifer, you don't give up easy. Besides, you won't be alone in this. And to tell you the truth I am scared shitless. I am carrying an Angel baby. I am carrying your baby.''  
Lucifers eyes widened ''You're right, you are carrying a Nephilim. It seems Lindas pregnancy is going well, but you are a man and carrying an Archangels baby. I have no idea how that will affect you.''  
''Okay is there anyone who knows about this stuff? I can hardly go to a hospital with this.''  
''You're right. Believe it or not this is the second Nephilim pregnancy in history. There are maybe two people we could ask about this, my Father and my brother Raphael. My Father will not be a help but Raphael might. You only need to pray to him.'', the Devil explained.  
He could see Daniels face pale as he whispered ''I am carrying...Gods grandchild. Holy Shit. HOLY SHIT!!''  
''Don't worry. He won't be present in our childs life. He is hardly present in his own childrens life.'', Lucifer waved off his panic ''I doupt you'll ever see him.''  
The human took a few deep breaths ''Okay, okay. Praying. I can do praying. Of course I never did with someone actually listening on the other end. How do I start?...This is a prayer to the Archangel Raphael. My name is Dan and I am...well pregnant...with an Archangel baby. I would it appreciate it if I could...talk with you.''  
Lucifer wasn't sure what to expect but having his slightly younger brother appear just as the last word left Daniels mouth. He couldn't help but tense up. After all he hadn't seen Raphael since he was cast out. His brother looked like he always did. He was wearing a white flowing robe. He still had startling blue eyes and sandyblond hand. With his darker tan and warm smile it wasn't hard to see why he was the Archangel of Healing. Everyone who met him was instantly calmed by his presence, everyone but Lucifer. Raphael looked from a gaping Daniel to his brother. Smiling he hesitantly took a step towards him ''Luci...What?''  
''Raphael...I...Thank you for coming. This is about Daniel here. He is...carrying my child.'', Lucifer said.   
Raphael simply turned towards the human and gave him his warmest smile ''You must be Daniel, I am Raphael. Could I take a look at the child?''  
For a moment the detective seemed to hesitate, like he didn't want the other Archangel near him...near their child. Lucifer couldn't blame him. While Raphael really was one of his better siblings and did everything he could to help people. He tried to react to as many prayers as he could. And yet, he felt the urge to protect the child from his brother. But at last Daniel nodded. Raphael gently laid his hands on the tiny bump and closed his eyes. When he opened them they glowed with his heavenly grace. The human swallowed. I could be hard having the divine right in front of you. Finally Raphael started to speak ''Your baby is powerful. It is a little early to tell the sex of it, but in a maybe two or three weeks I could stop by again.''  
''Thank you.'', Daniel said ''Could you maybe tell me how I even got pregnant?''  
Raphael smiled ''I can try. The best I can give you right now is that you have been touched by divinity, closely touched. Have you been around someone other than Lucifer? Because, even sex with an Archangel should not have been enough to make you able to carry a child.''  
''Oh no...'', it dawned on Lucifer and he actually felt a little sick ''Oh no. I know how it happened. It was Mum. Daniel had an affair with our Mother and then when we had Sex it must have happened.''  
''Wait WHAT?'', the human gaped at him ''When did I have an affair with your mother?''  
Lucifer winced ''Oh right. The short version is the real Charlotte Richards died when she got stabbed in that hotel room and her soul went to Hell. My Mothers soul escaped her prison cell in Hell and possessed Charlottes body. For a few months my Mother lived as Charlotte Richards. So the real person you had your affair was the Goddess of all Creation.''   
''I need to sit down'', Daniel said and promptly preceded to plop down onto the couch ''I had Sex with Gods wife. I'm going to Hell...''  
''They're kind of dicorved.'', the Devil shrugged his shoulders ''And as long as you live guilt free you won't end up in Hell.''  
''Besides, Father has more important matters to attend to than which humans Mother has relations with.'', Raphael mentioned from his spot.  
''Yeah, I can't freak about this right now.''the human took a deep breath ''I will need to talk about it with someone, but not right now. Right now I only have enough room to freak out about the fact that the Divine is real and I am carrying the Devils/Archangels baby.''  
Raphael sat down beside him ''You are handling this really well, better than can be expected.''  
''Well, Daniel is quite extraordinary. He resisted Azraels blade.'', Lucifer sounded proud, even to his own ears.  
The Archangel of Healing looked him up and down once more ''It's getting clearer and clearer why you were responsive to becoming pregnant. First the Blade, than Mother and now your relations with Lucifer. You have come in more direct contact with the Divine in the last few years than most do in their entire lives. And yet someone should have wanted you to be with child, for you to be with child Is there anyone in your life who would want you to be pregnant.''  
''Well, I didn't wish for another ki...'', Daniel looked at him ''Oh no...Trixie asked Chloe and me if she could get a sibling.''  
''Yes her wishing and praying could have influenced you becoming pregnant.'', Raphael stated ''Not much we can do about it now. I will have to have a talk with your human Doctor. He should know what Luci and I are, so he knows your pregnancy will be more or less normal.''  
''More or less normal?'', Lucifer asked.  
Raphael chuckled and turned towards his brother ''While only Amenadiel has fathered a Nephilim so far, an Angel human pregnancy should be as normal as any human pregnancy. I have done some research on the topic of angelic pregnancy, everything theoretical of course, but as I said my research has let me to believe that the child will probably have wings, as well as some of your powers Luci.''  
''Wings?'', the detective paled ''Oh my G....How will I deliver a baby with wings?''  
Raphael put his hands on the others shoulder ''Do not worry Daniel. Because you can't deliver the child naturally, you will have to have a C-section.''  
Lucifer was still hung up on the wings. His baby was going to have wings, like him. How will they look like. Were they going be as brilliantly white as his own? Or would Daniel be seen in the wings as well. He hoped their child had more of the human in it than himself. Suddenly his brother cocked his head to side, as if listening to something.   
''I am sorry.'', Raphael stood up ''Father is looking for me. I have to get back.'' He then towards Lucifer and opened his arms, as if to pull him into a hug. The Devil however made no move to hug his brother back. Seeing that it wasn't going to happen the Archangel of Healing put his arms back down ''I will be back in about a months time. If there is anything that seems out of the ordinary, pray to me. I will be there. And don't fret, I won't tell Father about this.''  
Lucifer gave his brother a small smile ''Thank you.''  
With a grin and a wave Raphael spread his wings and took off. Staring at the place his brother just occupied he felt...grateful and thankful. Grateful that his brother had heard the prayer and actually showed up. It won't erase the millennia of abandonment he have had to endure but it was a start. And maybe with this child, this family he could start to reach out to his siblings. Or at least some of them. It would be nice to be close with them again, he even missed some of them.  
''Well, he seems nice.'', Daniel said.  
''Yes.'', he admitted ''He always was one of my nicer siblings.''  
''How many siblings do you have exactly?'', the human wondered.  
''Let's just say, a lot.'', Lucifer said ''But don't worry, they only come down when Dad sends them. And even if they come down for this child, I will protect it with everything I can. I won't let them hurt our baby.''  
Daniel gently stroked over his bump ''Our baby. It is so surreal that I am actually pregnant. We are having child. I don't think it has sunk in yet. I might have another freak out about it later. That reminds me. Can you give me the number of your therapist? I think I could use a session or two with her. Let's just hope she won't have me committed.''  
Lucifer sat down beside him ''She knows who I am. I'll send you her number. You are doing much better than Linda. She completely froze when I showed her my Devil face and then stopped taking to me and Maze for a little while. And the Detective fled the country. So all things considered, you're doing great. I will have to talk to her myself. You already are a father. I know nothing about parenting. If anyone screws this child up, it will be me. Assuming you will even let me a part of its life.'' 

Dan

His heart broke a little bit at those words. Did Lucifer really think so little of him that he would he keep his own child from him. Sure Dan totally freaked out about the fact that everything he was taught as a child was real. And having the actual Devil in his life was going to take a second to accept but nevertheless. He would never keep Lucifer from their baby. It would take a few more sessions with his hopefully new therapist to properly digest everything, but if he learned anything in the last three years it was that Lucifer was not the Devil everyone painted him as. Sure he could be hotheaded and annoying at times but he wasn't a danger to their child. Dan took the other mans hands in his own ''Lucifer of course you will be in our baby's life. You are its father as much as I am. And I know you will protect and love it with every fiber of your being. And you'll figure out how to be a father. I did it, you can do it too. You won't screw this child up. You might think you will but you won't. Believe me, I thought I was going to screw up Trixie so many times and she turns out better with every day. Wait a minute, what do you mean Devil face?''  
''Thank you. Not many wouldn't consider me a danger to children.'', Lucifer said ''Oh, my Devil face is more or less my real face. It's what my face turned into after I was cast down to rule over Hell.''  
''You are not a danger to children. I know that because of Trixie. You might act like you don't want her around, but I can see that you care for her.'', Dan blinked once or twice ''So what we see every day is not your face? Your real face?''  
''I'll admit the little Urchin isn't terrible to have around. And not exactly, what you see every day is the face I have always had. It is the face I was born with but my face, my whole body changed after I fell. It took me decades to be able to control my appearance.'', the Devil said.   
Dan saw his face growing darker and darker with every word. It was obvious the fall and its consequences wasn't something Lucifer liked to talk about. And he wasn't going to push. ''I won't ask you to show me. You can of course, but only if you want to.''  
Lucifer nodded but didn't say anything to that, instead he asked ''What do we do now? What comes next?''  
''I have no idea.'', Dan admitted.


	3. First Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raphaels visit, Dan and Lucifer start talking some more.

Dan

He still couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. He was going to have a baby. And he was going to have one with Lucifer. The poor man, well Devil seemed also pretty stunned. It was going to take some intense sessions with Linda to work through everything he has learned today.

''If you have no idea how to proceed, what chance do we have.'', Lucifer sighed.

''Don't worry.'', he carefully started to rub over the others back ''It's gonna be fine. Everything will work out. You just need to have faith.''

''Faith is something I am not exactly good in.'', the Devil replied.

''Well I have faith in us.'', Dan said, hoping he wasn't lying his ass off. Having faith is easier said then done after all. He himself hasn't seen the inside of a church in months. And look at Ella. After Charlotte she even stopped wearing her necklace. Yes faith was a fickle thing. But it was the only thing keeping him from completely going of the deep end right now. Shaking his head the detective drew in a deep breath ''Alright, the first thing we have to do is tell my Doctor. He already knows about the pregnancy, however it wouldn't hurt for him to what the hell is going on. Secondly, after our next Doctor's visit and yes you are coming with me. We have to tell Chloe and Trixie and propably Amenadiel too, who...Shit! He is an Angel too. How could I be so blind. No one in their right mind would name their child Amenadiel. Go – We are all so stupid. Right the list. And at last we have to tell my boss something when it becomes to dangerous for me to be in the field. Or when I am starting to really show. I can't just stop doing my job properly. And then there is of course all the planning for the baby itself but we have some time there and besides Chloe and I went through it all once. It shouldn't take us as long as it took her and me to get everything prepared and ready. Now, any questions?''

Lucifers eyes had widened with every word he had said. Now he looked like a deer caught in headlights ''Could Amenadiel come with us to the Doctor's appointment? I understand if you don't want him there of course.''

Dans gaze softened ''Of course he can come if he makes you feel better.''

''I don't know how to explain it.'', he looked to the floor ''He is my big brother.''

Why did he have to be sweet, he inwardly groaned. ''Like I said. He can come, I don't mind.'', Dan said ''How do you feel about the rest?''

''Fine.'', Lucifer started ''It all seems reasonable. How do you think the Detective and the Urchin are going to feel about our spawn?''

''Okay, you can not call our baby a spawn in public.'', the human let out a small chuckle ''Trixie will be delighted. Chloe I am not so sure about. I mean she will support us no matter what I know that much. But seeing how she apparently fled the country when she first leaned the truth about you there really is no telling how she will take these news. I am not even completely sure how I am taken these news.''

''Well I for one think you're taken the news quite wonderfully.'', Lucifer took a deep breath and admitted ''I am really glad you aren't throwing things at me or completely loosing your sanity.''

''Believe me, I am too.'', Dan cocked his head to the side ''People throw things at you?''

''Some did, when they realized who I really am.'', the Devil let his gaze fall to the floor ''They got scared when they saw my face.''

The detective dared to reach out and took one of Lucifers hands in his own ''As I said, you don't need to show me your real face, not until you are ready and if you are never ready that is okay too. All I ask of you is that you are as patient with me as I am with you. I might still freak out about all of this. I might bombard you with all kinds of questions and I probably will always talk to your father. And on that note I want to b upfront and tell you right away that my entire family and I will teach this child about our beliefs. I know how you feel about it and him, but unlike my parents I won't teach our baby that you are Evil.''

The other man looked up at him. ''I hate him.'', he blurted out ''For everything he did to me. But he is still our childs grandfather and I can hardly forbid you to tell the baby about him.''

Very quietly Dan asked ''Are there any good memories?''

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Lucifer look to the side. ''Yes.'', he choked out ''But it's easier to hate him.''

''I guess I can understand that.'', he gave the others hand a comforting squeeze ''If you ever want to talk or vent about him you can. I might not understand, but I can listen.''

The Devil gave him a small smile ''Thank you.''

They shared a quiet moment between them. Dan still couldn't believe that I a matter of hours his life has been turned upside down. He was pregnant. Heaven and Hell were real. God was real. That one was going to be something he would chew on for a while. A slight chuckle forced its way past his lips. At Lucifers confused look he started to explain ''It's probably weird but the thing that's going to really screw with me the most is the fact that your Dad is real. I have been talking to him for years. Knowing that he is on the other end, hearing everything I talk about...That seems a little..I don't know, weird now. It also make me wonder. Does he ever answer any of us. I mean I am not selfish enough to assume he would ever answer any of my prayers, but...does he?''

Lucifer let out a short sigh and the detective was about to apologize for being to curious, when the other man answered him ''In the beginning he did. Back in the beginning of humanity he did listen to the prayers and sometimes he did send Angels to earth, but at some point he knew he couldn't be there for everyone. His project Humanity became older and started to become more independent and then...the whole apple business happened. As far as I know he withdrew himself from everything more and more.''

Dan took a deep breath, knowing that just these few sentences must have cost the other man a lot to say. After everything he witnessed from Lucifer in the past three years told him how much the actions of his family had hurt him. He knew the other man would rather cut of his own tongue than talk about his feelings towards his family. Dan couldn't describe it in any other way but he was happy. Happy that the Devil felt safe enough to open up with him, at least a little bit. Happy that they managed to become friends after an admittedly rocky start. ''Do you mind if sleep over?'', Dan asked.

Lucifer s head bobbed up and down ''Of course not, of course not.''

Immediately the human was pulled to his feet and herded him towards the big plush bed that he remembered only to well. Right away a light flush covered his face. Dan remembered every touch, every caress, every kiss and every moan they had let out that night. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about the night they had shared. It was pretty much burned into his memory. Before he could protest Lucifer carefully freed him of his clothes and tucked him into the bed. Just as carefully the Devil go into the bed himself, whispering ''Is this okay?''

''Of course it is. It's your bed.'', he countered.

''Well you're the one that needs to be comfortable. If me being in the same bed makes you uncomfortable I can go.''

Dan gave the other man a small smile ''That is very sweet of you, but I don't mind being in bed with you.''

The Devil smirked at him ''Yes, I remember.''

Flushing brightly, he rolled his eyes ''Well, I seem to recall you being very enthusiastic as well.''

''How couldn't I.'', came the smooth reply ''You are wonderful.''

Once again Dan could feel himself blush ''No I am not.''

Lucifer rolled to his side and gently let his hand rest on his small bump ''Yes you are. You found out you are pregnant and decided to come over and stay. You didn't become afraid of me. You accepted our situation and me. And not only that, you decided to keep the Baby and give me a chance to be in its life.''

The others supernatural heat warmed his skin. He looked up at caught Lucifers gaze ''Of course I came over. This is our baby, it isn't just mine. Whatever we do or decide to do with the baby, will always be our choice.''

Seeing the small smile on Lucifers face made the other man practically light up. Must be his heavenly origin, Dan thought. ''Our baby...'', the Devil breathed and the small smile transformed into a wide smile.

''Still seems unbelievable.'', the human whispered, looking down at his stomach ''I can't believe that there is a small person inside of me. A person that's actually mine and yours.''

''Mine and yours and an Angel.'', Lucifer reminded him.

''And an Angel.'', Dan murmured ''How will this work? Will the baby have...I don't know...powers?''

The Devil looked more than excited ''Probably. There next to nothing known on nephilim pregnancies, so I can't say for sure. But considering that I am technically an Archangel and I can feel his presence our baby will most definitely have some kind of powers. Now what those powers will be I cannot tell you. It could be anything. And it will be very powerful.''

Intertwining their fingers resting on his belly, he smiled ''It will be another surprise then.''

Lucifer

Another surprise. Daniel makes it sound so simple. As if suddenly having the Devils child is just another surprise of life. Humans managed to always surprise him. Even after all this time he spent around them. They seem to be able to adapt to everything. Looking down at the others bump he could feel a wave of peace washing over him. It spread all the way down to his toes. There was no way to explain it. He just knew he would do everything for this child. It seemed ages ago that he would have run from this He was never really a baby person. His behavior around Trixie in the beginning was only evident to that. But now. Lucifer had grown, since he has met the Detective. He saw his mistakes and tried to do better. He came to appreciate humanity since his arrival in Los Angeles. And he came to appreciate his own humanity. A lot of that was credited to of course Chloe and even more so to Linda. She truly was an amazing women who kept listening an helping despite everything she had been through. The Devil knew she would help him through this experience as well. Lucifer would like to assure Daniel that he would be always there for everything this baby would bring into their life but at the same time he knew that that wouldn't be the truth. He would freak out and he would feel like he won't be able to be everything Daniel and the baby needed. However he also knew that Daniel as well as Linda would be patient with him, especially because they both were in the know. Deciding to voice his fear he whispered into the space between them ''I will freak out. I will be scared and I am afraid I won't be the father the baby needs.''

Daniel once again reassured him ''I know you will. I have gotten to know you over the last three years and I know you are not that great with emotion. I know you will have you doubts and will be scared to not be enough. But I can assure you, it will be fine. If you don't leave us. If you stay and let us help you we will conquer this together. You don't need to be perfect Lucifer, I would never expect you to be. You just need to be there.''

''I will do my best. That is all I can promise you.'', Lucifer vowed.

''I would never ask for more.'', the human said with a smile ''Though I can promise you that there might be a lot of emotional stuff in the future.''

''I have an excellent therapist. Linda will be with us every step of the way. And so will Amenadiel and Trixie and Chloe and Maze too. At least I hope so. Maze and my relationship is a little strained at the moment.'', Lucifer said ''Honestly I am not sure how to fix it this time.''

''What happened?''

''She wanted to find her role in this world. She moved out, quit her job at LUX and became a bounty hunter. And while it seemed to make her happy she still felt as though she didn't belong into this world. She asked me to bring her home, back to Hell. But I refused. I didn't want to go back there,not even for her. She couldn't forgive me. And when she learned that I wanted to pop back down there for a minute, she thought I would leaver her here and go back without her. In her anger she teamed up with Pierce. They planned to have me arrested for murder so my only option would be to go back to Hell and take her with me. In the end Pierce betrayed her and took one of her knifes to try and kill me. He killed Charlotte. I killed him.'', the Devil explained, not proud of the fact that he became a murderer. That he was the Monster his father always saw in him, that humanity always saw in him. Part of him was afraid to be around his child, knowing what he had done. Knowing that his child could find out some day and hate him too.

Daniel gave his hand a squeeze ''I can't tell you what you should do, after all I don't know a lot about your relationship with her, but maybe just tell her how you feel. You clearly care about her.''

''Feelings aren't really our strongsuits.''

''I know, but you have Linda, don't you? Maybe you could have a session together.'', Daniel suggested ''It could help the both of you to work through your...issues.''

''You know, Daniel that is not a bad idea.'', Lucifer nodded ''Maybe she will be happy about our Baby. Linda says Maze is really happy about being the cool aunt for her child.''

''I am a little terrified for our children.'', the human admitted ''I mean she loves Trixie and would never hurt her. And I don't doubt that she will protect Lindas child with everything she has, but she is...well... Maze. Is it terrible of me to be concerned about her being in the childrens life? Trixie had already left the diaper and crying stage when she came into Mazes life. How is she going to deal with all the Baby stuff.. I feel awful just saying that, but Maze doesn't exactly seems motherly.''

The Devil gave Daniels hands another squeeze ''It is a legitimate concern. She is a Demon after all, a being crafted in the pits of Hell to torture Souls for all eternity. Emotions were not meant to be part of the Demons. However Maze is different. Her time on Earth and especially her time with Beatrix has changed her. As much as she likes to deny it, she has started to feel things more deeply. I won't promise you that she will always know what do with the Baby and what the right thing is, because I can't. But I can tell you that she will try. If she wants to be a part of this childs life, she will try.''

Once again Daniel started to lightly stroke over the tiny bump ''That's all I can ask of her. And I know that it will take some time for her to be comfortable around the Baby and that is fine too. Some people aren't Baby people, but I think Maze could be a pretty cool aunt.''

''I think so to.'', Lucifer smiled. Maze might be a lot of things. Demon. Impulsive. Temperamental at times. Inappropriate. But she was also his oldest friend. He had seen her grown up and become the person she is now. He had seen her starting to care for the people around her, just like he had. And even if she didn't know how to act around the child, they could learn it together. They had Daniel, the Detective and Linda with them. They would help them to learn to have a Baby in their lifes. ''We can do this, right?'', Lucifer asked.

Daniel nodded ''Of course we can...I think we can. Now, more thinking tomorrow.''

''More thinking tomorrow. Good Night.''

''Good Night.''

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I try to catch everything but they are very sneaky.  
> Feedback of all Kinds are encouraged.


End file.
